Look At Us Now
by White Shade
Summary: A songfic with Alice and Hatter talking in a field about what had changed both their lives. Set just after movie, but Alice returns. Rated K plus just because of certain moments. Plz review, for I've never done one of these before


**A/N: Okay, so I was watching something totally different than this on You Tube, but I just loved the song. It's called Look At Us and I forgot who it's by, but I think the first name is Sarah or something like that. Anyway, enjoy! I will stop rambling.**

"Hatter," Alice said laying in the grass one morning. She was with her best friend and even after drinking that Jabborwocky blood, she just had to go back to Underland. No one understood her like Hatter did, and she loved him for it.

"Yes Alice?" he said, merely inches from her, one hand holding up his head while the other lay at his side.

_For all the times that we,_

_We ever wouldn't be, _

_Look at us baby, _

_Look at us now_

"Think about everything we just did," she told him, sighing. "I fought a Jabberwocky, you almost killed Stayne," Alice was about to go on, but she noticed his eyes starting to change colors and he began swearing in Outlandish.

"Hatter," she said.

"I'm fine," he chocked out. "please, do go on."

"Alright. Where was I? Oh yes, you almost did.. that. We defied the other queen, even got her banished, and we restored order to a world such as this."

"I told you it was only impossible if you believed it," Tarrant said.

_For everyday that I should have you by my side,_

_We'll make it baby,_

_Look at us now, _

"I have a question for you," Hatter suddenly said. Alice opened her eyes and looked at her hatter.

"You're staying permanently right? Not going back?" Hatter asked, and he sounded so childish as he said this to her. She sighed and smiled.

"No, silly hatter," Alice replied. "I'm here with you, and that's good enough for me."

_For every night I pray,_

_I know that you will stay,_

_Look at us baby, _

_Look at us now,_

"I would have never dreamed of anything like this," Hatter said quietly, his Outlandish accent creeping up in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I mean, you'd forgotten me when you walked through that door. Now, look at us. Sitting here, I'm talking to you, you're staying here, I'm the happiest I've ever been, there's no more..." he went on.

"Hatter," Alice said.

"See, now if I were talking to myself, no one would have stopped me. Thank you," he told her.

_Remembering the time our love was not so fine,_

_We made it baby, _

_Look at us now, _

_Baby look at us,_

Alice started randomly laughing, and Hatter was slightly hurt by this.

"Alice, that wasn't supposed to be funny," he began.

"No no," Alice said. "Just remembering Mally and March's faces when they heard that were a little more than friends." Hatter eased up and laughed with her, remembering their friend's expression almost perfectly.

"Still never dreamed of this," Hatter said again. He was relieved and shocked at the same time. She'd stayed, and to spend time with him! "I guess seeing the White Queen's expression was quite a laugh too."

_Everybody believed we would never be, _

_Look at us up above_

_We are so in love_

_Everyday in your arms,_

_Baby can't go wrong we are strong look at us now,_

"You sound as if you are surprised I stayed," Alice said.

"I still am," Hatter replied. "I'm saying, I didn't think this would happen is all. Sometimes, I find it too good to be true."

"Well," Alice said, sitting up and facing him. "It is, and I am going to prove it right now." Without any more words between them, Alice closed the few inches they had between them and kissed her hatter right on the lips. They stayed in that position for what felt like a few moments to Tarrant, but when she pulled away, he found he had no air left.

_For all the times that we,_

_We ever were to be,_

_Look at us baby, _

_Look at us now,_

_For everyday that I should have you by my side,_

_We'll make it baby, _

_Look at us now,_

"Alice," Hatter whispered, now that his side was touching hers. "I love ye." There's the Outlandish, which drove Alice a little crazy when he spoke like that. There was just something about the way he said that.

"My milliner," Alice said. "How could I not love you?"

_For every night I pray,_

_I know that you will stay,_

_Look at us baby, _

_Look at us now, _

_Remembering the time,_

_our love was not so fine,_

_We made it baby,_

_Look at us,_

"Look at this," Alice said. "Life is perfect for me now. People understand me here, I have you, I have a friend who's a queen! I love this. I don't know why I ever thought of leaving."

"Then, don't think it anymore," Tarrant told her as he brought an arm around her waist and kissed her.

_Baby look at us,_

_Baby look at us,_

_Baby look at us. _

**Tell me what you think of it! I need to know, I haven't done one of these before! **


End file.
